


arms tonite

by orphan_account



Category: t@gged
Genre: Character Death, Mentions of Blood, This is kinda sad ngl, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “don’t you think it’s kinda cute that i died right inside your arms tonight?”
Relationships: Trevor Askill & Brandon Darrow, brandon darrow & trevor askill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	arms tonite

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the song arms tonite by mother mother. there is a major character death and mentions of blood which i know maybe be triggering for some

“where is he?” rowan whispered, frantically looking around, brandon shook his head, “i don’t know.”

the two were crouched behind a wall, waiting for trevor who had went to get something he left behind. as the three of them started to leave they noticed they were being watched, now usually they would be gone by now but as trevor realized he left his lighter and just had to go back and get it knowing they’re being followed by the zoo most likely.

“you don’t think they got him, do you?” rowan asked, nervously picking at her fingers, “trevor’s smart, he knows his way around things. i’m sure he’s fine.” brandon replied, obviously nervous but trying not to let it show.

more time passed and they were getting more nervous and anxious before hearing a voice call out, “guys!” rowan and brandon peeked around and corner and spotted trevor walking towards them, they both felt a wave of relief flush over them and smile. but that quickly disappeared when brandon noticed the figure walking behind trevor, black jacket and a cheap tiger mask. a knife placed in their hand.

“trevor, watch out!” brandon yelled, as loud as he could, but it was too late.

everything happened so fast. one minute trevor’s walking towards them, a smile on his face then the next minute rowan is screaming and trevor is on his knees, blood trailing down his stomach through his shirt. brandon didn’t even know he got up and ran towards him, but there he was, on the ground holding trevor, blood covered his hands and he was yelling at rowan, telling her to call for help.

_hey you_ ,

brandon pushed his hand onto the wound, holding up trevor’s head on his knee. “hey, stay with me, trev.” he kept repeating. he tried keeping trevor awake, occasionally wiping the tears off his face. “tell me about the first time we met,” brandon said, trevor opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, “it was at camp, remember?” brandon asked, trevor gave a slight nod, “we were dumb eighth graders and i asked you what kind of animal pink panther was.” brandon continued, forcing out a dry laugh.

he could hear rowan crying behind him, talking on the phone with help. trevor’s eyes fluttered, in return brandon shook his head a little in attempt to keep him awake, “please, i need you buddy.” brandon was crying now. his shirt was stained red and his hands shook violently.

_don’t you think it’s kind of cute_

he didn’t remember when it happened. he didn’t remember when he had to be pulled away. he didn’t remember seeing trevor’s lifeless body being lifted onto a stretcher and being covered. he didn’t remember rowan clinging onto his side as they sat in the back of an ambulance. but he knows it happened.

_that i died right inside your arms tonight_

he stood in the hospital bathroom. he stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes were puffy and red, his hair was damp from sweat, and a few faded red streaks from when he rubbed his eyes, he looked awful. he glanced down at his hands, they were stained red, his shirt was stained red too. he scrubbed them under the water, he scrubbed his hands raw but they were always still red. no matter what. he gave up and changed into a different shirt that the hospital had given him. he threw the blood stained shirt into the trash and leaned against the door. he could hear trevor’s dad and step mom crying and sean comforting rowan.

_that i’m fine even after i have died_

it had been a week since trevor died. brandon hadn’t cried since, he couldn’t cry. he didn’t talk much either but no one bothered him. brandon had nightmares every night since, he started staying with rowan incase he got one. trevor’s room was untouched, brandon would walk past it and freeze before moving on. he would hear rowan sobbing in her bedroom at three in the morning and trevor’s dad started drinking again.

today was the funeral. rowan wanted brandon to speak, tell a memory of the two. there were so many, good and bad, but for some reason, not one came to mind as he stood in front of mic. brandon took a deep breath and looked out at everyone. there were so many people, some who even bullied trevor. he wouldn’t have liked this, he hated attention.

“trevor was...well, trevor.” brandon said, “he was his own person, never a follower but also never a leader. he was smart, smarter then most. he would’ve graduated top of his class actually.” brandon smiled at the thought, “at least he’s not hurting anymore. he’s my best friend and i’ll always love him, trevor askill truly was one of a kind.” brandon finished, walking away. a few people called his name but he just kept walking, he walked until he was far away from there. rowan eventually caught up with him, she didn’t say anything, she just hugged them tightly. it wasn’t until after she left that he noticed she put something in his blazer pocket. he took it out and smiled at the sliver lighter in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the T.A. engraved letters on the back.

_because it was in your arms i died_

it had been exactly a year since trevor died. rowan graduated and now goes to a university in san francisco, she’s doing better which makes brandon happy. brandon finished boarding school and found a girl who he really likes and she really likes him. but he still wasn’t happy, he had so much support come into his life since but nothing made him happy anymore. he didn’t really keep in touch with sean, but he knows he’s still with hailey. he saw his mom again for the first time in years, she was also doing good. his dad was getting better and he talked to trevor’s biological mom a few months after he died, she’s not doing too well. but neither was brandon.

he hasn’t visited trevor’s grave, today was the first time ever. he crouched down in front of it, setting down a blue flower along with the others. he rubbed his fingers over his best friends name that was engraved on the tombstone. he sat down beside it and pulled over the lighter rowan had given him a year ago. he sat it down and whispered, “miss you, t.”

_i try hard to get back inside your arms alive._


End file.
